Battle of the Hollow Mountains
Battle of the Hollow Mountains is a multiple battle between the Gra Valkas Empire and Japan Self-Defense Force. The battle was also the first battle of the JGSDF on Mu, ending with their overwhelming victory. Background Gra-Valkas's plan The rapid victory at Arou helped lift the morale of the Gra-Valkas and now they are devising a new offensive plan to exploit the achieved results. The 4th Armored Division, under the command of its Division Chief Borg, was deployed to attack and destroy the Mu city of Kielseki, which was a vital railroad and transport hub. By destroying this transport hub, the Empire intended to cripple Mu's ability to move material, troops and resources. The plan was to have the Air Corps to achieve air superiority and then have the 4th armored division come through the Hollow Mountain Range and destroy all remaining resistance. Mu and Japan's plan Up until now, Mu had lost the border town of Arou, and despite being entrenched in Kielseki, very few people thought that Mu could protect it successfully. However, the situation began to look a bit prosperous when the Japan 7th Division arrived. The 7th Division was ordered to halt the Gra-Valkas' armor attack on the Hollow Mountains and the Kielseki Plains. Any remnants of the Gra-Valkas, if overcome, will be annihilated at Kielseki, where Mu has arranged at least one corps to repel any attack. The Mu and Japanese Air Force will also engage in battle to gain air superiority as well as ground support. Engagements Raid on Barbarus Base Japan Self-Defense Force dispatch at least 28 Aircraft to launch the pre-emptive attack on Barbarus Air Base. Their plan is to cripple the defenses before Mu will fly in to neutralize any threats and soften the defenses for upcoming operation. Initially, Japan send the F-15J Kai to intercept Gra Valkas Air Force that are on the way to Kielseki. After annihilating them, F-2 Aircraft arrives and drop the bombs from outside the range of the Flak Cannon. With most of air defenses destroyed saved for the mobile defenses that are in the garage, 8th Army fell into panic while following shortly after F-2 complete their bombing run, Mu's Marin arrives to conduct a second run to soften base defenses further. This results in making the 4th Division under Borg's command isolated without help of the air support. Gra-Valkas attack The 4th Armored Division pushed through the mountain range to conquer Kielseki. Around the same time, the Gra-Valkas air force also took off to attack and gain air superiority, protecting the ground forces. However, the Gra-Valkas squadrons were spotted by a Japan E2-C Hawkeye early warning aircraft, which sent warnings to Mu and Japan units.15 F-2 and 12 F-15J Kai engaged Gra-Valkas planes on the march. The advantage of speed, ability to fight out of sight, advanced weapons help them quickly wipe out enemy squadrons without suffering any losses. Later F-2s continued to attack Barbarus Air Base. On the ground, the 4th Armored Division were ambushed by ten Type 10 Tanks of the JSDF and quickly lost at least two platoons of tanks as the WW2-era tanks stood no chance against HEAT and SABOT rounds. Gra Valkas commanders was shocked at the advanced Type 10 tanks of the JSDF as they were able to move fast and shoot accurately in the rough terrain while their WW2-era tanks must stay still in the flat area to shoot accurately. The Gra Valkas hopelessly tried to fight back as they start to fire randomly and only to saw 135 out of 200 of their own tanks are destroyed after a short period of time. The ten Type 10 tanks eventually withdraw after their operational goal was achieved. Borg tried to radio Barculus airbase for air support but had no response as the airbase had been bombed to the ground by the JSDF airforce yesterday. As the Gra Valkas continued to advance and arriving at Houuki Plains, Lieutenant General Ouchida ordered a massive artillery strike from the MRLS rocket batteries and howitzers to decimate the rest of the division. With no means to defend themselves, the rest of the 4th armored division got showered by the missiles and being decimated mercilessly. While the tanks and armored vehicles still intact, almost all infantry and motorcycle groups have perished in the strike with exception of 19th Recon Unit that went to scout far before artillery strike commences. Japan's counterattack Afraid of being attacked from outside their visual range again, Borg ordered the remaining force to retreat, but the JSDF unwilling to let them go since the remnant of the 4th armored division still poses a big threat to Mu forces in which General Ouchida ordered five AH-1 Cobra to kill off the rest. When the division nearly reached their destination, the Cobra Attack Helicopters and some Type 96 multi-purpose missile systems hammered them with anti-tank missiles and demolished the rest of the division in destruction. To add salt to the wound, at least 100 JSDF tanks began to surround and bombard them. Finally seeing the battle was hopeless, the taskmaster Gibra suggested Borg to surrender to the JSDF. However, in the fit of madness and blinded pride, Borg ordered the fragile division to attack the enemies directly in an attempt to breakthrough JSDF defense formation. His order caused Gibra to call him as an idiot and ordered his tank crew to raise the white flag to surrender while Borg and his remaining tanks foolishly pushed on the attack and were destroyed by the AH-1 Cobra with only one tank commanded by Gibra surrendered including 19th Recon Unit that was dispatched earlier by Borg who later discovered the remains of the 4th Division. Aftermath The serious damage in this battle, along with the Capture of Barbarus Air Base, defeated all Gra-Valkas' attempts to invade Mu and the Second Civilization. The victory in Mu officially cemented Japan's position of power in the New World to the upper height as the only country to the effective fight against the aggression of Gra Valkas. Category:Wars Category:Battles Category:Events